Cardfight! Vanguard GIRS CRISIS: True Strength
by franciskanneh007
Summary: CARDFIGHT! Vanguard GIRS CRISIS: True Strength Summary: Sugiru Kiriya, Selena, and Doujima formed a team after branch manager Kanzaki resigned from the United Sanctuary branch. What problems will they face as they try to complete the G Quests to become Generation Masters? Will they be able to win all the G Quests even if they try to avoid the strong teams like Team TRY3?
1. Chapter 1

**CARDFIGHT! Vanguard GIRS CRISIS: True Strength**

 **Summary: Sugiru Kiriya, Selena, and Doujima formed a team after branch manager Kanzaki resigned from the United Sanctuary branch. What problems will they face as they try to complete the G Quests to become Generation Masters? Will they be able to win all the G Quests even if they try to avoid the strong teams like Team TRY3 at all costs? Find out if they will be able to succeed on Cardfight! Vanguard GIRS CRISIS: True Strength! Enjoy and Stride Generation!**

Prologue: OC and character profiles and Deck profiles for the main characters.

Chapter One: G Quest strategy

Chapter Two: The terrifying Dark Zone!

Chapter Six: The easiest G quest?

Chapter Eight: The Dragon Empire G Quest

Chapter Ten: The G Quest Break!

Chapter Eleven: The United Sanctuary G Quest

Chapter Fourteen: The Zoo Branch Quest

I want to hear from my readers. Which G Quest would be appropriate to have them lose in? The Dark Zone branch quest is the easiest so it be nearly impossible to have them lose there, so I want to find out which branch that they should lose at? Star Gate might seem like the best option but I'm not completely sure on where they have to lose to still meet the requirement of 50 points at the G Quest. I hope you guys send a detailed review or PM, I will respond to both and gladly take your opinions into count when I write this story. Also the update timing will be irregular. I like to write multiple chapters and send them in on the same day so all readers will be able to enjoy the story that I wrote on the exact same day. Also, I will respond to all types of reviews, even hate mail! That is all from me so Au Revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

**OC Profile: Selena Di Viao**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: August 26th**

 **Sexuality: Heterosexual**

 **Deck: Bermuda Triangle**

 **Prism Miracle**

 **Grade 0 (17)**

 **PR** **ISM-Smile, Coro x1 (Starter)**

 **PR** **ISM-Image, Sunshine Clear x4 (Critical)**

 **PR** **ISM-Miracle, Canary x4 (Critical)**

 **PR** **ISM-Miracle, Adria x4 (Draw)**

 **PR** **ISM-Miracle, Timor x4 (Heal)**

 **Grade 1 (14)**

 **PR** **ISM-Duo, Aria x4 (PG)**

 **PR** **ISM-Duo, Loretta x3 (LB4E)**

 **PR** **ISM-Image, Clear x1  
PR** **ISM-Romance, Mercure x1 (10k)**

 **PR** **ISM-Promise, Princess Leyte x2**

 **Talent of Perseverance, Shandee x3 (SF)**

 **Grade 2 (10)**

 **PR** **ISM-Image, Sunshine Rosa x3**

 **PR** **ISM-Promise, Princess Celtic x4**

 **PR** **ISM-Romance, Lumiere x3 (12k)**

 **Grade 3 (9)**

 **Brand-New-PR** **ISM, Garnet x1(LB4 &5)**

 **PR** **ISM-Image, Vert x4 (BR)**

 **PR** **ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador x4 (LB4)**

 **G-Zone (16)**

 **Perfect Performance, Ange x1**

 **Festal Finale, Final Priscilla x1**

 **PR** **ISM-Image, Sunshine Vert x4**

 **PR** **ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador x4**

 **School Etoile, Olyvia x2**

 **G-Guardians (4)**

 **Sailor's Medley, Nasha x2**

 **Hand in Hand, Leona x2**

 **Appearance: She has pale skin, Pink hair that stops at her thighs and dark purple eyes. She is very thin and is 5' 3".**

 **Dress: Serena wears a lavender blouse under a black leather jacket, black leather gloves, and she wears black shorts with lavender tights (waist length tights) and black boots that stretch up to her ankles.**

 **Personality: She is very cocky and arrogant. She loves a challenge and likes to lash out at people she sees as weak. She also likes to take advantage of people whenever she can and is very controlling. She is also willing to go to any length to get what she wants. She always has a smirk on her lips and is very power hungry. Simply put she is a delinquent.**

 **2** **nd** **Personality: She is very kind and benevolent. She is also very perceptive and does not let people put things over her. She also cherishes her friends and will do nearly anything for them. She also is always looking for the best possible way to solve her problems on her own because she hates pity. Simply she a sweetheart.**

 **Backstory: Before teaming up with Sugiru and Doujima, she was exclusively the leader of a Vanguard gang called TSUNAMI, a gang of fighters who used Magallanica clans. She basically controlled over a hundred fighters and she still does rule over TSUNAMI with an iron fist. She has over 5000 stolen Vanguard cards and has a giant warehouse as her base for her gang. Her role model was her mother and she died while she was six years old. After her mother died, she had went into foster care with a family called Di Vaio. Since then she had decide to put on a tougher act and not show her sadness but rather put it away for no one** **else to ever see. She has played Vanguard since she was eight years old and has had a special connection with the Bermuda Triangle clan. Her avatar is PR** **ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador. When she is not in her warehouse controlling her gang, she uses her second personality more often than she does her original personality. When she is in trouble or when she is leading her gang followers or is even among them, she decides to use her first personality much more often than her second personality. When she finds out that a member of her gang has lost, she'll have one of the others in the group give them "Reformation". In layman's terms, her personality is very situational based. To put her in my story will be easy but it will be much harder for me to have be in a story that is 20 or more chapters long simply due to how tied down she is by the gang despite having complete control over it. One example of her power over the group is shown by her having a throne in her warehouse and sitting in it while giving out orders to her fighters. She has been leading this gang for four years and has had smooth control over her gang to the extent that her subordinates even ask her before they can leave or even go to the restroom! This stopped immediately** **after she had ordered them to stop being dependent on her for these basic things. This example just shows how terrified they are of her, especially when she's in fury and needs to unleash it onto someone else.**

 **When she had met Sugiru and Doujima for the first time, they had simply stumbled upon her warehouse. When they defeated all of her fighters, all one hundred and ten of them, she had requested a fight with them. Sugiru had decided to make a wager on his Cardfight with Selena. If he was to win she would have to kiss him. If he were to lose he would join her gang. She accepted and they had started. Sugiru had defeated her and she had held up her end of the deal. After both Sugiru and Doujima had defeated her, they had left and she had punished the rest of the gang for their loses. She had continued to think about the two fighters who embarrassed her that day. She had continued to stalk Sugiru and Doujima for six months until they had noticed her. She had in fact been interested in them but they had other plans for Selena. They had asked her to join their team, but she had declined. The pair challenged Selena to a fight and only Sugiru had won against her, but she had accepted the original offer to join their team anyway. Since then they have been good friends and have become better fighters, especially Selena. I hope that this character is interesting for you to read. Thank you!**

 **Thank you for reading this character profile, I hope that you continue to read this story. It has to be great or you can tell me why it's not.**

 **Thank you for reading this, just wait for when the real chapters come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Sorry for the wait for the actual chapters to** **appear to actually make the story but as a college student, I do** **have a lot of work to do all the time. Now for Sugiru's and Doujima's deck lists, I will get started on them now so enjoy!**

 **First will be Sugiru Kiriya, because I have an actual deck list for him based on Star-Vader, Dark Zodiac so without further wait here ARE his DECKS:**

 **Link Joker:**

Star-Vader Dark Zodiac Deck Profile

Grade Three (8)

4x Star-Vader, Dark Zodiac (Ride First, Legion 20k with Astroreaper) (Strider)

4x Star Vader, Venom Dancer (Ride second, Legion 20k with Sword Viper)

Grade Two (12)

4x Star Vader, Astroreaper

3x Star-Vader, Sword Viper

2x Bullet-mark Star-Vader, Rhenium

3x Flash Gun Star-Vader, Osmium

Grade One (12)

4x Star-Vader, Volt Line

4x Demon Claw Star-Vader, Lanthanum

4x Barrier Star-Vader, Promethium (Sentinel/Perfect Guard

Grade Zero (18)

4x Star-Vader, Null Chameleon (Critical Trigger)

4x Star-Vader, Weiss Soldat (Critical Trigger)

4x Star-Vader, Scounting Ferris (Draw Trigger)

4x Recollection Star-Vader, Tellurium (Heal Trigger)

2x Star-Vader, Robin Knight (Forerunner)

G Zone (16)

4x Nebula Dragon, Big Crunch Dragon

2x Nebula Dragon, Maximum Seal Dragon

1x Genesis Machine Deity, Altwilder

2x Nebula Dragon, Cyclic Dragon

2x Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah

1x Snow Element, Blizza

G Guardians (4)

1x Death Star-Vader, Demon Maxwell

1x Dark Element, Dizmel

1x Genesis Beast, Destiny Guardian

1x Darkness That Lights Up Demise, Lacus Carina

And that is the Link Joker that Sugiru Kiriya will use in my story! I give full credit to Vanguard Central for the deck, go subscribe to their channel. It offers **Legion** capabilities but it is handicapped when you want to or need to **Stride** to win the game when you know that it's your last chance to win the game on your 5th or 6th turn. I know this is very random, but what about him using a **Kagero** deck as his backup. Shouma Shinonome in episode 29 of _**Cardfight!**_ _**Vanguard G**_ was making fun players who use excuses that get worse as they go on like this: "I didn't have time to practice, I had problems with the trigger, and I wasn't using my main deck or the worst one is when they say I wasn't taking the fight seriously. The smallest dogs always bark the loudest."

After hearing that I decided to give Sugiru a surprise backup deck. It is a stride based deck that he had before the Link Joker arc of **Cardfight! Vanguard**. It is a Kagero deck based on Dragonic Blademaster "KOUEN" **AND** it has some cards from **G NEXT** like Flare Arms, Ziegenburg and Flare Trooper, Dumjid so don't give me any hate for that, these cards are just more useful than the old ones.

 **Dragonic** **Blademaster Flames**

Grade 0 (17

Lizard Soldier, Conroe x1 (Starter)

Dragon Knight, Jannat x4 (Critical)

Muzzle Flash Dragon x4 (Critical)

Gattling Claw Dragon x4 (Draw)

Dragon Monk, Kirara x4 (Heal)

Grade 1 (14)

Dragon Dancer, Marcel x1

Dragon Knight, Nadel x4

Dragon Knight, Taher x1

Dragon Monk, Shinsen x1

Flare Trooper, Dumjid x4 (PG)

Lava Flow Dragon x3 (SF)

Grade 2 (11)

Dragon Knight, Mbudi x4

Dragon Knight, Nadim x3

Dragon Knight, Shakur x2

Twilight Dragon x2

Grade 3 (8)

Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" x4 (Strider)

Wyvern Strike, Jargo x4

G-Zone (16)

Flare Arms, Ziegenburg x4

Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" x4

Transcendence Divine Dragon, Nouvelle Vague L'Express x2

Flame Emperor Dragon King, Root Flare Dragon x2

G-Guardian (4)

Divine Dragon Knight, Abd Salam x1

Flame Emperor Dragon King, Asile Orb Dragon x1

Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin x2

 **Sorry about the formatting for the deck list but I give credit to** **2017/06/dragonic-blademaster-kouen-deck-list-profile-recipe-build-kagero..html**

 **For the deck and it is still very useful despite me having a great dislike for stand triggers so I switched them out for draw triggers. Now for Doujima a Megacolony player was much more difficult due to my lack of information about the clan. His deck should a Machining deck because I don't know how to build a Megacolony deck well at all. Well here it is:**

 **Grade Zero (17)**

 **Childhood Command, Rosenberg x1 (Starter)**

 **Scissors-shots Mutant, Bomb Scissor x4 (Critical)**

 **Bad Drip x4 (Critical)**

 **Makeup Widow x4 (Stand)**

 **Machining Honeybee x4 (Heal)**

 **Grade 1 (14)**

 **New Face Mutant, Little Dorcas x4 (SF)**

 **Scarlet Venom x2**

 **Rebellion Mutant, Star Shield x4 (PG)**

 **Vulcan Lafertei x4**

 **Grade 2 (11)**

 **Charming Mutant, Sweet Cocktail x4**

 **Punish Stag x4**

 **Toxic Trooper x3**

 **Grade 3 (8)**

 **Intimidating Mutant, Darkface x4**

 **Longhorn Hunter x2**

 **Sky-slicing Rending General, Superior Mantis x2**

 **G-Zone (16)**

 **Force Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle x2**

 **Lawless Mutant Deity, Obtirandus x2**

 **Merciless Mutant Deity, Darkface x4**

 **Poison Spear Mutant Deity, Paraspear x2**

 **Wild-fire Mutant Deity, Staggle Dipper x2**

 **G-Guardians (4)**

 **Mutant Deity Fortress, Grysfort x2**

 **Dream Mutant Deity, Scarabgas x2**

 **Once again all credit to: . . This deck was amazing and while it has a main problem and it is its lack of units that can countercharge, if you use the counterblasts at the right time, you should be alright when you use this deck. Now onto the story, here's the first chapter! Enjoy and Stride Generation!**

Today was a normal Saturday for Sugiru Kiriya. The Link Joker user unlike most other seventeen year olds, lives in his own apartment and he has a weekend off from his job as a trainer at the United Sanctuary Branch. He showered, got dressed and he had some breakfast. **(A/N: He was wearing brown dress shoes, a red golf shirt and khaki pants)** After he was done he turned on his TV to watchsome news. He only started to pay attention after something caught his eye, the G Quest! He saw the political map of Japan, except it was filled with the six branches from which all the clans on Cray come from and he also saw that you only get one chance to win the G Questyou participated in and you can get ten points for winning a G Quest, and to become a Generation Master you need to win 50 points for your team from the G Quest.

"I now know what I have to do. I will win the G Quest." Sugiru said determinedly.

"It was a team tournament, right?" Sugiru asked loud to himself. "Right, now I'll just call….."

Before he could call Doujima or Selena, his phone started to ring in the other room.

It showed his girlfriend, Selena Di Viao in Kanji. He answered the phone, hearing his girlfriend's sweet voice.

"Hello Selena, how are you doing today?" Sugiru asked normally.

"Hi love, I'm doing great! Did you hear about the G Quest?" She asked hopefully. "

Yes I did, I was just going to call you about it." Sugiru said. "Interesting." She muttered to herself.

"So, do you want to call Doujima about this?"

She asked excitedly.

"Alright, I will do that. So I was thinking of doing the Dark Zone first. You want to?" Sugiru asked.

"Yes I would like that, but you know that I will punish you if the opponents are weak got it!" Serena said angrily.

Sugiru, however did not flinch at that and instead said: "Alright then, see you there. Doujima will be pleased to hear this. Goodbye. Love you." Sugiru said sincerely

"Alright see you at the Dark Zone, I love you too." Selena replied happily.

Then the phone went silent. Sugiru then proceeded to call Doujima and he quickly agreed to regroup with his teammates at the Dark Zone branch.

Team Demise Neo said hello to each other, although they got there at different times. Sugiru arrived the earliest of the three at 1:30 p.m. and Selena got there at 1:37 p.m. Selena was in her normal dress, a purple blouse under a black leather jacket and matching gloves. She was wearing black shorts over light purple opaque tights and black stockings. She was wearing black boots that stopped as high as just above her ankles. Her pink hair was left down and it flowed to her thighs as she walked up to Sugiru. She walked up to Sugiru and they kissed for ten seconds and then they pulled away.

"So are you ready?" Selena asked fervently.

"Yes I am, I won't lose today." Sugiru replied back.

The pair continued to converse about their decks, their plans for the G Quest and what they would do if they had won the G Quest.

After eight minutes of waiting, Doujima had appeared. He was no longer wearing the dog trainer uniform like he once used to, and he was wearing black sneakers, blue jeans and a black t shirt under a blue hoodie.

"Hello guys, miss me?" Doujima asked slyly.

"Hey Doujima, it's nice to see you too." Sugiru replied honestly.

"How have you been, Sugiru? Selena?" Doujima asked sincerely.

"I'm doing just fine." Sugiru replied.

"Me too, Doujima I'm doing good." Selena replied with a smile.

"How have you two been doing together?" Doujima said with a sly tone.

"What are you even talking about Doujima. We're not together." Sugiru and Selena had stared at each other after they replied to Doujima at the same time.

"You two are together. I can see the way you look at each other. Don't let yourselves distract each other. Please keep your focus." Doujima said warningly.

Then he felt a sharp pain on his foot. It was precisely, Selena's black boot crushing his foot. Sugiru convinced her to stop and so she did. But not without a warning for our Megacolony player.

"If those words come of your mouth again, much worse things will happen to you." Serena said with rage laced in her voice.

"Doujima, you shouldn't say things like that. Just focus on today's G Quest instead of our relationship. Good things will come your way." Sugiru told him with a voice that sounded like Shouma Shinonome's.

By the time she calmed down it was already 2pm, the start of the G Quest across Japan. Dark Zone branch chief, Satoru Enishi appeared in front the youngsters and explained the rules of the G Quest.

"Hello I am branch Chief Satoru Enishi. Today's G Quest will be the Devil's Tower. Challengers there will be a five hour time limit for all teams to reach the top of the tower. Once one or more players from a team have appeared at the top of the tower, their team will become champions at the Dark Zone G Quest. If another player from a different team also makes it to the top of the tower, then there will be a card fight and the winner will have claimed victory for their team. I will announce the competitors in this match and all other card fights will stop immediately. Then the final battle will commence. Then the winner of that Cardfight will have won their team victory at the Dark Zone G Quest. But beware, there are monsters lurking about the castle, so when you run into one you must have a Cardfight with them. If you win, you keep going and if you lose, you must drop out immediately. To make it to the top you must win, because you know what happens if you lose. Now open the Gate of Darkness!" Satoru finished calmly.

Now Sugiru and Selena went up together and Doujima had his own plans on how he was to get to the top **(A/N: He's terrified of Selena but doesn't** **want to show it.)**

"So, I'll meet up with you guys at the top in about let's say two hours?" Doujima asked blankly.

"Alright then Doujima, just don't get mad when we arrive before you do." Serena retorted confidently.

Doujima left Sugiru and Selena on their own. Selena had interlocked Sugiru's fingers with hers and they started to ascend up the tower. Sugiru decided to let Selena take on all the monsters that they ran into. Selena however, got very bored of this situation very fast and so she decided to stop walking with Sugiru and ran up to the top. Sugiru cursed at her under his breath and then he ran far up the tower until he got caught by a lot of monsters as well. How he dealt with the monsters was great to watch if you're a Sugiru Kiriya fan.

"All right then, I'll finish you off this turn. His opponent used a Dark Irregulars deck and he was able to push Sugiru to five damage before he was able to stride. Ride **Star-Vader, Venom Dancer**! **Seek Mate! Legion! Star-Vader, Sword Viper!** This is where we say good night. Now then Legion skill lock one rear guard. Then I call **Demon Claw Star-Vader, Lanthanum**. With the skills of the two **Star-Vader, Robin Knight** units, Counterblast and send them to the soul. Lock one rear guard in the front row and lock one rear guard in the back row. Then the same skill will activate once more. Then I call **Star-Vader, Volt Line**. Now then **Bullet-mark Star-Vader, Rhenium's** skill. It gets 10000 power. And now **Demon Claw Star-Vader, Lanthanum's** skill. Add 10000 power." Sugiru finished determinedly. "What is this?" The monster asked fearfully. "This is how winners play. I'll teach you a few things." Sugiru retorted slyly. "Now with a boost from **Volt Line, Niobium** attacks the Vanguard (19000+ 7000 = 26000)." "No guard" The monster said blankly. "Damage check, no trigger." The monster said blankly. Now then, Brennen Vampir is omega locked. Now with a boost from **Lanthanum** , **Osmium** attacks the Vanguard (17000+ 9000=26000)." "I'll nullify it with Closet Balloon." The monster said happily. "Well look at that, you only have two cards in hand, this attack will go through no matter what. Now my **Legion** attack your Vanguard (11000+9000=20000). "I'll guard with two One-eyed Succubus units. Not even a double trigger will save you." The monster said arrogantly. "I actually don't need a trigger to finish you off anyway. **[Twin Drive; First Check- Star Vader, Volt Line (No Trigger), Second check (Star-Vader, Weiss Soldat (Critical Trigger)]** All right, I got a critical trigger. I give the power and the critical to **Osmium**. Now Venom Dancer's Legion skill. For every locked card on the board, I get to stand one of my resting rear guards. Since there are five locked rear guards on the board, I will stand all of my rear guards. Now then with a boost from **Lanthanum,** **Flash Gun Star-Vader, Osmium** will demolish **Scharhrot Vampir**. "Alright, you beat me but there are many more of us to come, for you." The monster told Sugiru warningly. "I bet Selena is already at the top, I have to catch up to her." Sugiru thought determinedly.

 **Meanwhile with Doujima…..**

Doujima was having an easy time beating all of the Dark Zone creatures that he came across. However as he made his way up the tower he could see the top floor and instead of finding his team, he found something more interesting instead. A GIRS system was on the top floor. Doujima quickly sprinted up to the top to also find Selena waiting for him.

"Wow, you got here fast. Even faster than me. That's very impressive of you." Doujima complimented honestly.

"I'm surprised that Sugiru will make it here after you." Selena retorted confidently.

"Why do you look so bored?" Doujima asked concernedly.

"I hate weak opponents. This branch was full of weak opponents. I'm just sad that I'll have to punish Sugiru for this." Selena said with a pout.

"So how is this going to happen? Should I fear for him?" Doujima said with a chuckle.

"You should try to shut up more. Your mouth gets you into too much trouble." Selena said with a dangerous glare.

"Okay then, moving on do you think that another team will come up to the top floor? " Doujima asked seriously.

"I hope not. But just in case someone does, I want to fight them." Replied Selena with a smirk.

"I have faith in you. Even though I beat you three times in a row, I was always worried about losing to you. You have a great confidence about you so a victory is simple." Doujima told Selena with a wide smile.

Selena then decided to walk over to Doujima and gave him a hug. When he tried to speak she put a finger over his lips and told him:"Don't ruin the moment." after that she backed away from him and stood closer to the fight table.

The two friends continued to talk until two more faces appeared at the top of the bridge twelve minutes later, and five minutes before the time limit to reach the top had come.

"We now have two teams, at the top! Team Ogre and Team Demise Neo! The winner of the card fight between Miguel Torres and The Team Demise representative will determine who will win the first Dark Zone branch G Quest! All other card fights up to this point will stop immediately. Team Demise Neo, who will be representing you in this card fight?" Satoru asked blankly. "I will, branch chief!" Shouted Selena loudly.

"Are you sure about this?" Doujima asked her with a warning tone.

"Yes I am, I know that I will win this." Selena replied with conviction.

"Selena, I have full faith in you. Just hurry up out there." Sugiru said truthfully.

"I also believe that you will win, don't let Sugiru's faith in you go to waste." Doujima said warningly.

"Thank you, with both of you guys' support, I will be able to beat whoever stands in my way." Serena said with a battle hungry smirk on her face.

"Now the final battle will commence! Miguel Torres and Selena Di Viao Now the fight may begin."

"Stand up Vanguard!" Both fighters shouted.

 **Author's Note: Sorry about not showing Selena's or Doujima's decks in this chapter. I could not show battles against NPC like monsters, it would just take away from the story. Well in the next chapter, which will be posted by next Thursday, the Bermuda Triangle fans will have something to be excited about when Selena takes on Miguel. Sorry about bringing in G NEXT characters into this story but don't worry it's only for this chapter. Or is it? Alright then, goodbye for now readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Zone Clash! Serena vs Miguel!**

"Now the final battle will commence! All current Cardfights will now end! All other participants will be given points based on how far they made it up the tower. For the Dark Zone G Quest championship, fighters are you ready?!" Said Satoru.

"I am ready!" Shouted Selena.

"Let's start this now!" Replied Miguel with a smirk.

"This fight may now begin!" Shouted Satoru.

"Stand up Vanguard!"/ "Stand up my Vanguard!" Shouted Miguel and Selena respectively.

" **PRISM-Smile, Coro (Power-5000)!"** Said Selena.

" **Baby Blue-Eyes Musketeer, May Len (Power-5000)!"** Said Miguel.

"Bermuda Triangle is yours. How interesting." Said Miguel playfully.

"Neo Nectar. I hope you know what you're doing." Selena said with a smile.

 **Selena's POV**

"I'll go first. Draw! Ride, **PRISM-Duo, Loretta (Power-7000)!** **Coro** moves back. I end my turn.

 **Hand: 5**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: {}, {PRISM-Duo, Loretta}, {}**

 **Back Row: {}, {PRISM-Smile, Coro}, {}**

 **Miguel's POV**

"It's now my turn. Draw! Ride **, Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth!**

 **May Len** moves back, I call **Ruth and Lily Of The Valley Musketeer, Rebecca**." Miguel continued.

"Now then, my rear guard **Ruth (Power-7000)** attack the Vanguard."

"No guard." Selena said. **{Damage Check- PRISM Promise, Labrador- No trigger}**

"Now then **, Rebecca (Power-7000)** attack theVanguard." Announced Miguel.

"I'll guard the attack with **PRISM Duo, Loretta**." Selena replied.

"Now then **May Len** boosts, **Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth** attacks the Vanguard **(Power 7000+ 5000= 12000)**.

"No guard." Selena replied calmly.

"Drive Check **{Gardenia Musketeer, Alain- Critical Trigger}** critical trigger, all effects to the Vanguard." Finished Miguel.

"Now then a damage check **{PRISM Miracle, Adria-Draw Trigger, PRISM Promise, Princess Celtic- No Trigger}** draw trigger, all effects to my Vanguard and then I draw." Selena said with a scowl.

"Turn end." Miguel said with a smile.

 **Hand: 4**

 **Damage: 0**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Drop: 0**

 **Front Row: {Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth}, {Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth}, {Lily Of The Valley Musketeer, Rebecca}**

 **Back Row: {}, {Baby Blue-Eyes Musketeer, May Len}, {}**

 **Selena's POV**

"It's my turn then. Draw! Ride, **PRISM Image, Sunshine Rosa! Then, I call PRISM Romance, Lumiere** and **PRISM Promise, Princess Celtic** to rearguard." Started Selena.

"Now then, **Princess Celtic (Power-9000)** , attack the Vanguard!" The pink haired girl continued.

"No guard from me." Said Miguel. "Damage check **, {Rindo** **Gentian Musketeer, Antero- No trigger}**

"Now then skill activated. I return **PRISM-Smile, Coro** to my hand. Now that I returned a rear guard to my hand, draw one card." Selena continued.

"Now then, I will have my rearguard **PRISM Romance, Lumiere** attack the Vanguard, and with since I have a vanguard with **PRISM** in its card name, its gets an extra +3000 power; **(Power total: 12000)**

"That's a no guard. Damage check **{White Rose Musketeer, Alberto- No trigger}** no trigger." Miguel said with a smile.

"Now then, my Vanguard **PRISM Promise, Sunshine Rosa** will attack the Vanguard!" Finished Serena. **{Total Power: 9000}**

"I will guard the attack withGardenia Musketeer, Alain." **\- {Shield: 17000}** Spoke Miguel.

"Tch, drive check. **{PRISM Miracle, Timor-Heal Trigger}** It's a heal trigger. Recover one damage, power to my Vanguard. I end my turn." Said Selena with

 **Hand: 7**

 **Damage: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Drop: 1**

 **Front Row: {PRISM Promise, Princess Celtic}, {PRISM Image, Sunshine Rosa}, {Prism Romance, Lumiere}**

 **Back Row: {}, {}, {}**

 **Miguel's POV**

 **"** Ride, **Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero!** Then, I call **Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero** to rearguard on the left."

"Now then, I move **Ruth** to the back left. After that, I now move **Rebecca** to the back right. Now then, my rearguard **Antero** will attack the Vanguard!


End file.
